MÍ capitán
by Jolywom
Summary: Haizaki se encuentra muy enojado, Akane algo nerviosa y Mizukamiya... muy confundido, aunque después de lo que pasó lo estaría aun más.
1. Dejando las cosas claras

Haizaki se sentía entre sorprendido y traicionado. En su mente trataba de asociar lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento a un mero espejismo causado por su estado de desequilibrio sentimental, o enamoramiento según le había dicho Eiji. A cada paso que daba pensaba las cosas menos coherentemente, su estado evoluciono a decepción y enojo, sobre todo enojo, solo tenía ganas de golpear a ese idiota, estaba cada vez más cerca de ambos y al parecer ninguno había notado su presencia todavía, extraño ya que su ira en ebullición era casi palpable en el aire. Mientras se acercaba al par veía como estos reían, ajenos a todo, a él. Cuando hubo llegado a ambos hablo sin más.

-oi

-¿eh? -ambos voltearon a verle algo sorprendidos – Haiza/Ryohe…

\- ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? -ambos fueron cortados por la pregunta del moreno, lucia demasiado serio y sus ojos reflejaban todas aquellas emociones que le aglomeraban queriendo escapar, sin duda estallaría en cualquier instante.

-¿eh? ¿Qué hacemos?, bueno estábamos charlando- le respondió sonriente el chico sin entender por qué el de cabello gris le miraba como si fuere a ahorcarle

Ella en cambio estaba sorprendida, miraba a Haizaki con algo de nerviosismo, se supone que no debería estar ahí, pero lo estaba y no solo eso, dado que no había practica del equipo el lugar estaba vacío, lo que daba pie a malinterpretar la situación incluso más pues no se habría podido dar un encuentro casual entre ellos.

Hizaki se estaba impacientando, la razón de que aún no explotara se debía a que quería, no, necesitaba una explicación bastante convincente y sabía que a gritos no podría obtenerla, pero eso se le estaba agotando, la principal responsable no parecía tener algo que decir y el necesitaba respuesta, YA, sino aquello acabaría muy feo. ver a Akane junto a su capitán del equipo lo estaba trastornando, podría haberse calmado un poco pero entonces comenzó a recordar ciertas cosas y armar teorías en su cabeza.

Flashback

/

Luego del campeonato del FFI Haizaki se había reintegrado de nuevo a Seisho Gakuen, durante la fiesta de bienvenida que su equipo organizo cierta chica hizo su aparición, Akane, al parecer Kidou y el capitán se habían encargado de invitarle, cabe decir que la fiesta acabo con el soltando improperios a sus compañeros de equipo por ser el centro de atención y sobre todo de las bromas de los otros. Entre todo eso apenas y pudo ver lo bien que habían congeniado su amiga de la infancia y el capitán.

/

Asistir a las practicas se volvió costumbre desde que pudo integrarse al equipo, acostumbrarse a las ocurrencias de los demás le tomo algo de tiempo y mucha paciencia, pero todo pareció dar frutos, aunque había algo a lo que aún no podía acostumbrarse. Supo por boca de Eiji, el pelirrojo de pelos parados, que la presencia de Akane durante algunas de las practicas semanales se debía a que ella quería verlo jugar futbol y conocer a sus nuevos amigos y como no, el capitán estuvo de acuerdo. Al parecer ambos comenzaban a llevarse muy bien y eso le producía cierta emoción incomoda dentro de sí.

/

Akane asistía fielmente a sus entrenamientos y aunque su amistad había sido retomada se sentía extraño de alguna manera, aunque era mil veces mejor verla fuera y apoyando a su equipo que en el hospital sin obtener reacción de su parte, era su mejor amiga después de todo, aunque verla siempre cerca del capitán seguía provocándole esa molesta incomodidad en su pecho, parecían amigos de toda la vida, cayó en cuenta entonces de que hacía tiempo que esos dos eran así de cercanos.

Inesperadamente acabo enterándose de lo que era esa molesta sensación gracias al molesto de Eiji quien a través de lanzarle pullas le hizo entender que lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos, lo cual quería decir que estaba enamorado, eso era aún más molesto que lo primero.

Fue para ese entonces que decidió debía hablar con Akane acerca de sus sentimientos.

Fin flashback

-¡de eso pude darme cuenta, idiota!- recordar todas esas cosas lo habían puesto de peor humor.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué estas molesto, Haizaki? - Mizukamiya se sentía confundido

-¿¡y preguntas porque!? ¡ya deberías saberlo! - ya está, lo estaba dejando salir.

-¿a qué te refieres con que debería saberlo? ¡enserio!, no entiendo lo que te…- en ese momento algo hizo clic en su mente- Haizaki ¿acaso estas celoso porque estoy con Akane-chan?

Algo se rompió en la mente de Haizaki ¿había dicho Akane-chan? sin pensarlo dio un paso mas hacia su capitán.

-¡Ryohei, cálmate! - por fin la chica de ojos verdes reacciono a lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, no quería que ambos chicos peleasen.

-¡así que ahora si hablas! Entonces dime ¿¡qué demonios hacen juntos aquí!?

-¡te lo he dicho ya, conversábamos, no tienes que hablarle de esa manera!- ahora el capitán se estaba entrometiendo.

-¿desde cuándo?- pregunto Haizaki a Akane -¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

-¿eh?- Akane lo miraba desconcertada.

-¡no finjas! ¡cuando pensabas decirme que tu…! que él… ustedes… ¡MALDITA SEA AKANE! ¡SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE SIENTO ASI QUE COMO PUEDES…! - Haizaki ya no pensaba con claridad, su carácter explosivo había salido a la luz por completo, mientras decía esas palabras tomo a la chica por los hombros con brusquedad.

-¡PARA HAIZAKI!- sintió como sus manos eran apartadas y sus palabras interrumpidas por el peliazul quien se había colocado entre él y Akane- ¡no estas siendo razonable!- ¿enserio quería que fuera razonable? Vaya puta broma, se sentía traicionado, triste, dolido, furioso, decepcionado, Akane sabía muy bien sobre sus sentimientos y aun así va y se lía con su capitán, no era para menos el que estuviera así.

Akane en cambio pareció atar cabos sobre lo que el moreno estaba diciéndole por lo que se apresuro a hablar.

-¡primero cálmate un poco! ¡ya se lo que debes estar pensando y en parte es asi pero…!

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- El moreno la interrumpió, ya no controlaba su tono, cada vez pensaba con menor claridad- ¡¿PENSASTE QUE ERA MEJOR MOSTRÁRMELO DIRECTAMENTE?!

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡el hecho de que estemos aquí es por mera casualidad! No pensé que vinieras hoy a este lugar, en realidad no pensé que alguien viniera así que fue la mejor opción para que pudiera hablar con Mizukamiya-san

-¡¿O SEA QUE FUISTE TU QUIEN LE CITO AQUÍ?!

-¡eso es porque tenía algo importante que decirle a Mizukamiya-san!

El capitán veía como Haizaki cada vez se enfadaba más, él mismo comenzaba a enfadarse por la forma en la que se estaba dirigiendo a su amiga por lo que decidió intervenir y tal vez apaciguar los celos de su compañero de equipo.

-Justo lo que te dije hace un rato, estábamos charlando cuando apareciste echo una furia, apenas y nos hemos saludado e intercambiado las preguntas usuales, ¡así que tranquilízate de una vez! ¡Lo que sea que estés pensando debe ser un malentendido! aunque los celos no justifiquen el hecho de que te aparezcas y nos hables de esa manera puedo entenderlo, incluso era esperable de ti, ¡pero no consiento que hayas puesto tus manos a una chica de esa forma y encima le hables como lo estás haciendo!, ¡así que discúlpate para poder aclarar esta situación!

Vaya, su capitán sí que sabía imponerse cuando era necesario, aunque Haizaki no pensaba precisamente en una disculpa sino en otra cosa que su capitán había dicho. Se acerco más a los otros dos puesto que Mizukamiya había marcado distancia entre ellos

-¡oye Haizaki! Sigo esperando que te disc -

-¿así que aún no hay nada eh?- la expresión de Haizaki había cambiado por completo, aunque en su mirada se notaba algo perverso- bien, esto te dejara las cosas en claro- dicho esto se acercó más, Mizukamiya extendió su brazo frente a Akane.

-¡Ryohei, no! – ya está, la pequeña de ojos verdes se imagina lo peor.

-¡Haizaki! ¡te he dicho que pares!

-Entonces esto debería dejarte las cosas claras- ninguno supo hacia quien iban dirigidas esas palabras, aunque por la situación el peliazul asumió eran para él.

Mizukamiya se interpuso más, Haizaki lo miro a los ojos y con ambas manos le sujeto del uniforme, estaba preparado para frenar cualquier intento violento por parte del moreno, de echo estaba preparado para frenar cualquier situación posible menos lo que vino.

Sin previo aviso Haizaki tiro de él, acercándolo más, vio como este lanzaba una mirada hacia la ojiverde y luego se centró en él, Mizukamiya frunció el ceño dispuesto a confrontarlo de nuevo, pero... no pudo.

Haizaki Ryohei, el demonio del campo, el chico problema del equipo, ese mismo Haizaki… lo estaba besando.

De manera un tanto agresiva, pero firme, Mizukamiya no sabía qué hacer, estaba bloqueado y sentía como su cara se enrojecía, el beso no fue ni corto ni largo y no pudo reaccionar de ninguna otra manera que no fuese sorpresa, Haizaki se separó de él relamiéndose los labios, lo miro una última vez antes de arrojarle al suelo con suma facilidad ya que dé la impresión dejo de oponer resistencia, Akane miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad a ambos, más a Haizaki quien se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Seiryuu confundido y muy avergonzado, sentía su cara arder. ¿Qué diablos acababa de ocurrir? Con su mano toco sus labios, luego miro a la chica quien veía por donde su amigo recién se había ido, en ese momento se incorporó de prisa, debía disculparse por lo que había ocurrido, aunque ahora se encontraba demasiado confundido en su mente tenía una versión del porqué de la situación.

* * *

¡Muy buenas personitas hermosas! este es mi primer fic por lo que doy las gracias infinitamente a quien haya llegado hasta aquí: 3

Desde hace mucho tiempo he tenido la espinita de escribir algo de estos personajes y al final me decidí hacerlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si es así nos veremos en los demás capítulos: D

Bye Bye~


	2. Conversaciones serias

Notas rápidas: Este capítulo será más largo que el anterior y los pensamientos de los personajes están señalados en _cursiva, _también hay cambios de perspectiva. Sin más aquí dejo la segunda parte y nos leemos al final :3

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Conversaciones Serias

.

.

.

Mizukamiya caminaba serio, quizás demasiado serio, cualquier persona diría que incluso lucia un tanto enfadado, claro eso estaba lejos de la realidad. Luego de los acontecimientos en la cancha de fútbol su cabeza se inundo de interrogantes, estaba muy confundido, en menos de 20 minutos su día había dado un giro de 180° y el principal responsable había desaparecido como si nada, su semblante serio se debía a que estaba tan concentrado pensando en todo lo sucedido, en el rumbo que las cosas habían tomado y como seguirían después de ese día, sobre todo pensaba _¿Qué demonios haré?_ La segunda implicada había arrojado luz a la situación vivida, nada que ver con lo que creía, pero saberlo solo complicaba más las cosas. Se detuvo en la esquina de lo que creyó era una tienda y se apoyó contra la pared, recordando lo que pasó luego de que Haizaki se fuera.

_Flashback _

Se puso de pie a toda prisa, tratando de mantener la compostura y observo a la chica, aun tenia la mirada fija por donde el moreno recién se había ido -_¡Haizaki, en serio eres tonto!- _ lo haría disculparse sin duda, pero por el momento le tocaba a él.

-Akane-chan - llamó su atención, ella volteo y él se inclinó de inmediato en una reverencia de disculpa.

-¡realmente lo siento! Se que Haizaki suele ser impulsivo, pero no debía tratarte de esa manera, haré que se disculpe contigo apropiadamente ¡te lo prometo! – sus palabras sonaban confiadas pero lo cierto es que no tenia ni idea de como abordar al otro luego de… bueno _eso_.

-No te disculpes Mizukamiya-san – sonrió – pronto se le pasara y será el mismo quien venga a hablarme – Seiryuu suspiró aliviado, que fueran amigos de la infancia facilitaba las cosas entre ellos, para su suerte no tenía que intervenir.

-y en cuanto a… bueno, en cuanto a lo que paso yo… realmente siento que hayas visto _eso_ – su cara comenzaba de nuevo a arder, decirlo en voz alta era muy diferente a solo pensarlo.

-Esta vez Ryohei va a por todas – rio suavemente mientras veía la incomodidad del otro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Akane-chan? – la pregunta la dejo desconcertada, ¿no era obvio lo que acababa de pasar?

-Mizukamiya-san, yo… te cite aquí por una razón – la ojiverde opto por ir al punto.

-¡oh, es verdad! Lo siento Akane-chan, lo había olvidado – sonrió apenado, tenía que concentrarse – ¿sobre qué querías ha…? –

-¡Por favor, acepta a Ryohei! – interrumpió al otro.

-… ¿eh? – Seiryuu creyó haber oído mal.

Ninguno decía nada, Akane solamente le miraba, extrañamente a Seiryuu le pareció que sus ojos lucían muy tristes, aunque sus palabras habían sido dichas con determinación. La contemplo un momento más, antes de formular su pregunta.

-perdona Akane-chan, pero creo que no entiendo a que te refieres ¿en que debo aceptar a Haizaki? – Seiryuu juraría que en ese momento Akane pasó de mirarlo con tristeza a como si fuese el idiota más grande de Japón.

-recibiste su carta ¿no? – la chica le miro con insistencia – Ryohei me dijo que aún no le dabas una respuesta así que vine aquí a pedírtelo personalmente ¡por favor! – se inclino ante él mientras el peliazul la observaba inquieto.

-¿una carta? – dijo mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón, como rememorando algo – ciertamente recibí una carta hace poco pero no era de Haizaki… en realidad no tenía remitente – explicó – y tampoco era una confesión, la que recibí era una carta de desafío – concluyo sin dar mayores detalles sobre el contenido.

-¿una carta de desafío? – algo le decía que eran demasiadas coincidencias – nunca he leído una carta de ese tipo – sonrió de forma fingida, esperaba que el peliazul no lo notase – ¿aun la tienes?

-si, aun la tengo – contesto mientras rebuscaba en su maletín – Shiratori me aconsejó no tirarla ya que talvez podríamos identificar al remitente por medio de su letra, le da mucha importancia a este tipo de cosas – dijo riendo un poco - ¡oh! ¡aquí esta! Toma, Akane-chan – le extendió el papel y ella lo tomó, lo desdobló y leyó su contenido atentamente, entonces su mirada se ensombreció, Seiryuu notó ese cambio y pensó que quizás no fue buena idea dejarla leer esa carta, lucia molesta.

-No te preocupes por su contenido, para mi no es importante ya que no se quien me la envió – se apuró a decir - ¡además! Aunque fui a la cita nadie más acudió – ella volteo a verle con intriga – Shiratori insistió en acompañarme pero le dije que esperase en la escuela y si no regresaba en media hora fuera a buscarme – hizo una pausa – cuando llegué esperé alrededor de 20 minutos pero nadie apareció, quizás fue un malentendido y la carta no era para mí, puede que el remitente se haya dado cuenta y por eso no apareciera – sonrió aligerando su tono de voz – en todo caso no deberías preocuparte por eso.

-me alegra que no hayas tenido ningún problema – dijo por fin Akane recuperando la compostura – crees que… ¿pueda quedarme con ella? – pregunto con duda, Mizukamiya se sorprendió ¿para que querría ella esa carta? No lo entendía.

-Bueno, realmente no me importa pero… ¿Por qué quieres conservarla? – tenía curiosidad.

-¡para ayudarte a encontrar a su autor! – sentencio con seguridad - ¡confía en mí! ¡daré con el culpable! – _sobre todo porque ya se quién es _pensó para sí.

A Seiryuu le enterneció su actitud, no pregunto nada más y coloco una mano en la cabeza de la ojiverde dándole palmaditas, no tenía idea de cómo planeaba encontrar a dicho culpable, pero la dejaría ser.

-entonces cuento contigo, Akane-chan – y ahí estaba, esa maldita sonrisa que hacía latir su corazón como loco, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, agito la cabeza para no pensar de más, ¡tenía que concentrarse!

-E-entonces – dijo un tanto nerviosa – Sobre Ryohei… – suspiró, quizás no tendría que decírselo pero si el moreno no hacia las cosas avanzar entonces ella se encargaría – ¿sabes por qué te besó? – y la mejor forma de hacerlo era empezando por ahí.

-¿Q-qué? – Seiryuu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sabia que el tema saldría en algún momento – y-yo bueno… la verdad es que no – finalizó

-¿enserio? A mi parecer es bastante obvio – hizo una pausa y luego le miró – le gustas – sentencio como si dijera una verdad absoluta, el peliazul en cambio lucia anonadado.

\- … ¿Cómo que le gusto a Haizaki? – Akane lo miro a conciencia, ¿enserio no lo sabía? O ¿no quería darse cuenta?

-le gustas tanto que incluso monto una escena de celos al verte conmigo – comento de manera divertida

-… pensé que había sido por ti – le respondió el chico sin saber que más decir

-te beso a ti Mizukamiya-san, de haber sido por mí no lo habría hecho – señalo con obviedad.

-Y-yo… admito que… lo pensé, pero – el peliazul no podía hablar con claridad, sentía que de nuevo estaba sonrojado – pero deseaba que no fuera eso…- finalizo, esto último sorprendió a la ojiverde.

-¿no te gusta Ryohei? Creía que si– exteriorizo su duda _¿acaso lo interprete mal? _Pensaba con desconcierto, el peliazul en cambio palideció ante esa declaración ¿acaso era tan obvio?

-No es eso, yo… es complicado de explicar – su semblante cambio de uno avergonzado a uno más serio, estaba claro que no lo estaba diciendo todo – además ¿Cómo sabes que a mí el…me gusta? – definitivamente era el día de las sorpresas para él.

Akane prefirió no ahondar más el tema, Mizukamiya no parecía querer hablar de ello. Decidió mejor responder a la pregunta que le hizo.

-he de decir que tardé en darme cuenta – rio un poco – pero soy una chica después de todo, hay cosas que son fáciles de reconocer a nuestros ojos – viendo la cara que ponía el peliazul se apresuró a continuar – en mi caso tuve que prestar más atención, realmente eres alguien muy sutil Mizukamiya-san, no era siempre, pero a veces la forma en la que veías a Ryohei, cuando entrenaban juntos o su manera de interactuar… bueno, tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que pudiera confirmar mis sospechas aunque para ese entonces yo… _me había enamorado de ti también – _no se atrevió a poner su pensamiento en palabras – ya hace tiempo sabia sobre los sentimientos de Ryohei también – _desde mucho antes que él mismo los supiera _pensó con gracia.

-Vaya, eres increíble Akane-chan – sonrió con resignación al verse descubierto – incluso lo que estas haciendo ahora por Haizaki, realmente eres una amiga excelente – Akane esperaba que dijera algo más, sobre cuando aceptaría a su amigo, pero el otro no añadió nada más, su intuición le decía que ahí pasaba algo, algo de lo que Seiryuu no quería hablar, tenía ganas de preguntar pero no podía insistir al respecto, tenía que conformarse.

Le sonrió tímidamente como agradecimiento, estaba inconforme con la situación, pero eso no la dejaba indiferente a las palabras del peliazul. _Ryohei, eres muy afortunado_,

\- Mizukamiya-san Siempre eres muy amable y un caballero, por eso nos gustas a Ryohei y a mí – tarde se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿E-eh?... ¿Akane-chan tu…? – la pregunta quedo en el aire, puesto que ella no le dejo terminar, dándose la vuelta.

-M-mizukamiya-san – le llamó nuevamente – debo irme, pero antes ¿tienes un balón que puedas prestarme? Prometo devolvértelo mañana – un pedido inusual, y un cambio abrupto de tema, no le daría lugar a preguntar por lo que decidió no insistir.

-T-tengo uno de reserva en mi casillero, te lo doy ahora mismo, aunque no sabía que practicabas tú también – fue por el balón a toda prisa y se lo entrego.

-lo hago algunas veces, pero hoy lo necesito para otra cosa, Muchas gracias Mizukamiya-san – sin dar mayores detalles ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia a la salida de la escuela, el peliazul se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella se negó, se despidieron entonces y antes de irse Akane le habló una vez más

-Sabes, Ryohei nunca se da por vencido cuando quiere algo, espero que lo recuerdes – sin mas hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Seiryuu pudo interpretar esa frase de muchas formas, pero decidió no hacerlo su mente se concentró en algo más.

_Fin Flashback_

Decidió que ya había recordado bastante, se puso en marcha y nuevamente mil y un pensamientos se instalaron en su cabeza, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que al pasar por la librería una persona que conocía muy bien iba saliendo de ahí y casi choca con él.

-Lo siento – se disculpo casi sin ganas, estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino hasta que una mano lo sujeto llamando su atención, se volteó sin mucho ánimo, sorprendiéndose al momento por la persona que le retenía.

-Eiji…- de pie junto a él se encontraba Sasotsuka Eiji, su compañero de clases y equipo, al parecer estaba en la tienda en la que hace un momento se había detenido a recordar, se sentía apenado sin duda, por ignorar de ese modo a su amigo.

-Vaya capitán, si que vas en tu mundo – le hablo en todo burlón el chico pelirrojo.

-Lo siento – respondió con una risita nerviosa el aludido – estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos – y no mentía.

-Pude notarlo, créeme – dijo restándole importancia - ¿todo va bien? Pareciera que tuvieses algún problema - el pelirrojo le miro de forma analítica

-solo es cansancio – dijo tratando de desviar la atención del otro, sabia que si su amigo se ponía en plan detective no pararía hasta saber la razón de su estado – no dormí muy bien así que estaba organizándome para pode recuperar esas horas – vaya mentira más cutre, pero no quería hablar de la verdadera razón.

-¿ha si? – le miro de forma sospechosa – mientes mal sabes – Eiji vio palidecer a su capitán, sabia que algo no andaba bien, lo había visto venir cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda y pensó en invitarle a acompañarlo pero cuando lo vio llegar a la esquina y detenerse a reflexionar quien sabe que y sin siquiera notarlo se preocupó, Mizukamiya no era así, algo tuvo que ocurrirle para dejarle en ese estado, entonces a su mente vino un pensamiento de la posible razón y sonrió con algo de malicia, solo podía ser eso.

Decidió invitarle a tomar algo en una cafetería que solían frecuentar, así podrían hablar con más calma.

-Ven, capitán, vamos a la cafetería de siempre, ya me contaras ahí lo que en verdad te sucede –

-yo… - suspiro, quizás le vendría bien hablarlo con alguien – vale, está bien –

-¡genial, Vamos! – una gota resbalo por su sien, su amigo era muy peculiar. Se pusieron en marcha rumbo al café y nadie dijo nada más durante el trayecto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un idiota, no, idiota no, lo siguiente. Solo ahora, después de una larga sesión de tiros a la pared del callejón para descargar su ira, es que pensaba de manera fría y coherente y se daba cuenta de lo inmaduro e impulsivo que había sido su actuar; había tratado muy mal a Akane quien se supone es su mejor amiga y lo que es más, había insultado a su capitán… de quien estaba enamorado, pero la cereza sobre su pastel depresivo en ese momento era el hecho mismo, de haber montado semejante escena de celos digna de uno de esos dramas para chicas que a Akane tanto le gustaban, se sentía ridículo ¡incluso acusó a Mizukamiya de saber sobre sus sentimientos! Cosa que evidentemente y ahora comprobaba, no lo sabía, todo por su misma culpa y cobardía.

Quiso ordenar sus ideas, primero debía disculparse con Akane, pero también tenían que hablar, hacia un tiempo que tenía la sospecha de que a su amiga de la infancia le gustaba el capitán. Ciertamente Akane congenio muy bien con todos los miembros del equipo, pero cuando se trataba del capitán la cosa era diferente, incluso él se había dado cuenta de como ella lo miraba de un tiempo hacia acá y el cómo se relacionaban cuando estaban solos, bueno el espiando desde lejos, pero eso no contaba. Fueron esas cosas y el hecho de verlos juntos lo que logro que la situación lo superase y acabara de ese modo. Quería saber por qué ella estaba con él a solas y que quiso decir con su "_se lo que estás pensando y en parte es así…"_ Opto por ponerse en marcha, cuanto más pronto hablase con Akane, mejor.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando llego a su pequeño edificio, iba pensando en lo que le diría a Akane, él no era bueno con las palabras y una disculpa era algo que pocas veces había dado a alguien, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que al llegar no notó que alguien lo esperaba.

Siguió caminando mientras pensaba en lo que diría cuando…

¡BAM!

Un balón.

Directo a la cara.

Cayó sentado de lleno en el suelo sobándose la cabeza luego del impacto -_¿¡de donde diablos vino eso!?- _pensaba muy molesto, definitivamente no era su día, más se sorprendió al levantar la vista y reconocer no muy lejos la figura pequeña de su amiga de la infancia, dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces lanzándome balones?! – bien, no era como esperaba iniciar la conversación, pero eso había dolido.

-¿Qué hago? Mas bien ¡¿Qué haces tu cambiando la carta que tanto me esforcé en escribir para que te confesaras por estas tonterías?! – mientras decía eso le mostro la carta que Mizukamiya le había dado hace unas horas. Haizaki palideció, ¿Cómo sabia de eso? Es más, ¡¿Cómo la había conseguido?! ¡ah, no! Eso era obvio, se olvido por completo de sus disculpas.

-¡¿y tu porque rayos la tienes?! Además ¡¿Por qué estabas con el capitán a solas?! ¡¿Y que demonios significa eso de "se lo que piensas y no te equivocas del todo"?! – Eso último lo dijo imitando la voz de la chica. Había soltado casi todo lo que tenia por preguntar, para entonces ya se había puesto en pie y se debatía en un duelo de miradas con la ojiverde, quien no estaba dispuesta a ceder terreno.

-¡No me grites, Ryohei! – le espetó – en primer lugar, tengo esta carta porque se la pedí a Mizukamiya-san ¡ahora entiendo porque no te dio una respuesta! ¡enserio eres tonto! – hizo una pausa para tomar aire, dio un paso adelante y Haizaki retrocedió otro – en segundo lugar, ya te lo dije, tenia que decirle algo importante y tercero – inspiro - ¡yo no hablo así! – lo miro a los ojos, molesta.

-¡como sea! – se defendió – aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¡¿en verdad sabias lo que pensaba en ese momento?! ¡creí que estabas por declarártele! –

-sí, lo estaba – respondió indiferente, el moreno la miro estupefacto – iba a decirle a Mizukamiya-san que me gusta, pero también a pedirle que te acepte –

-Akane… - la furia que sintió se disolvió al oír lo último.

-quería que supiera lo que siento, aunque ya sabía que sería rechazada – comento con una sonrisa triste – al final no pude hacerlo, bueno no como quería, acabe pidiéndole que te aceptara, pero tenías que arruinarlo con esa carta – terminó fulminándolo con la mirada. Haizaki aparto la suya.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Que también a ti…- no quiso acabar la oración

-Creí que si te lo decía no te atreverías a confesarte por mi – sonrió de forma vacilona – pero me equivoque, ¡quien diría que le besarías de esa forma! el pobre no supo ni cómo reaccionar – se burló

-C-cállate – contesto un tanto avergonzado – además sabes perfectamente que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.

-lo sé, aunque ya me lo has demostrado – sonrió

-Yo… lo siento – se disculpó el moreno, ella le miro entre sorprendida y enternecida – no debí actuar de ese modo –

-esta bien, Ryohei, pero ¡solo te perdonare cuando le hayas dicho a Mizukamiya-san lo que sientes como se debe! – sentencio la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos – ¡solo a ti se te ocurre mandar una carta de desafío a la persona que le gusta!

-¡ya cállate! ¡tenia que cambiarla, la que tu escribiste era demasiado cursi! – alegó el moreno – ¡esa clase de cosas solo las dicen las chicas! – afirmo cruzándose de brazos.

-pues mira tu quien se fue a comportar como una chica celosa el día de hoy – golpe bajo para Haizaki.

-Tsk… solo déjame en paz, le diré pronto – finalizo el de cabellera gris mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Así esta mejor – sonrió viendo como el otro se adelantaba hacia las escaleras.

-Akane – la aludida le miro – Gracias – dicho esto siguió caminando. La chica sonrió y le siguió de cerca, una vez dentro de su apartamento se deslizo tras la puerta, una pequeña lagrima se escapó de sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-entonces – habló por fin el pelirrojo luego de sorber su café helado - ¿dices que Haizaki te descubrió a solas con Akane-san y que en su ira provocada por los celos te beso? - escena digna de una novela, sin duda le habría gustado verlo.

-Pues… si – contesto Seiryuu un tanto avergonzado.

-Vaya, quien diría que Haizaki tendría ese lado – comento burlón el pelo pincho – ¿y que harás cap? – preguntó inocente.

El otro bajo la mirada y no contesto, Eiji quiso asegurarse de que no se equivocaba.

-Capitán ¿te gusta Haizaki cierto? – no necesitaba que el otro hablara, pero quería que lo hiciera, al parecer se estaba guardando muchas cosas desde quien sabe cuando.

Mizukamiya volvió a bajar la mirada ¿para qué negarlo? Lo había estado ocultando desde antes que el moreno dejara el equipo, pero desde lo acontecido horas atrás simplemente no podía calmar a su corazón.

-…si – hablo por fin, su amigo le miro, ya no con malicia

-¿no pensaste decírselo en algún momento? – pregunto cauteloso.

-lo hice, pero entonces él se cambió de equipo – hizo una pausa – en ese momento estaba convencido de que sería rechazado, pero creía que de todos modos debía decirle –

\- ¿Porqué pensaste que él te rechazaría? – Eiji no lo entendía, en ese entonces ya tenía sospechas de que esos dos se traían algo entre sí.

-¿porqué? Él se estaba esforzando al máximo para vengar a Akane-chan, lo estuvo haciendo desde mucho antes, esa clase de cosas son las que haces por alguien que amas. Estaba claro que a quien quería no era yo, aunque al parecer me equivoque – sonrió un poco.

Eiji lo pensó un momento, antes de aquel primer partido contra Raimon Haizaki de verdad que no le prestaba demasiada atención al capitán o a cualquiera del equipo salvo Kidou-san y eso porque el otro no le dejaba de presionar. Fue tiempo después que las cosas cambiaron, cuando hicieron todas aquellas salidas de equipo y los campamentos, ¡incluso recuerda cuando Haizaki le ofreció su auricular y ambos hicieron así todo el camino!.

-Luego él se fue a Raimon y meses después a representar a Japón en la selección – el tono de tristeza con el que hablaba no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo – decidí que lo mejor era ocultar mis sentimientos hasta que pudiera olvidarlos ¡y había funcionado! Bueno hasta hoy – rio al admitir lo último, se sentía mejor ahora que podía hablarlo con alguien, fijó su mirada en Eiji quien estaba extrañamente callado.

El pelirrojo en cambio estaba analizando las cosas, si a su capitán aun le gustaba el moreno ¿Por qué no decirle?

-entiendo – hablo por fin – todo lo que me has dicho es razonable, pero ¿no piensas corresponderle ahora? Digo, ya no se irá de la escuela ni del equipo así que no habría impedimentos – razonó el pelo pincho.

-quizás no de su parte – sentencio el peliazul – pero yo… nosotros vamos en tercer año Eiji, pronto tendremos que irnos a la preparatoria, Haizaki está en segundo año y se quedaría solo… se perfectamente cómo se siente que la persona a quien quieres se vaya así que yo… no quiero que él se sienta de esa manera, sé que si le correspondo será aun peor ese momento – finalizo con tono serio.

Eiji se sentía conmovido, de verdad su capitán quería mucho al moreno como para pensar en todo eso, lástima que el sentimiento le durase poco.

-Capitán idiota – a la par que lo decía dio un golpe de karate a la cabeza de su amigo

-¿¡eh!? ¿y eso porque fue? - decía Seiryuu mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿no crees que estas siendo muy egoísta? Haizaki también ha esperado mucho para decírtelo, ¿recuerdas esa carta que había en tu casillero la semana pasada? – ¿Cómo sabia Eiji sobre la carta? No recuerda haberle dicho a nadie más que a Shiratori.

-¿la carta de desafío? – cuestionó.

-¿desafío? ¡no! Hablo de la carta de declaración – enfatizo el pelopincho

-Creo que estas confundido al igual que Akane-chan, la última carta que recibí fue una de desafío en el parque cercano a la escuela- finalizo cruzándose de brazos.

_-¿acaso Haizaki…? ¡no me lo creo, sí que es idiota! - _pensaba el pelirrojo, aun recordaba cuando pillo al moreno con una carta de declaración en la biblioteca de la ciudad, estaba seguro que dentro de poco él y el capitán comenzarían por fin su romance, se sorprendió al ver que no fue así y ahora entendía porque, al parecer el moreno había cambiado la carta que el leyó en esa ocasión.

_-en verdad es idiota- _pensaba Eiji mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza

-¿y acudiste a la cita? – Eiji esperaba que al menos se haya presentado y Haizaki igual.

-sí, fui al parque, pero nadie apareció, supuse que había sido una broma de alguien, o una confusión aunque… ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que Shiratori me comento después que se había cruzado con Haizaki ese día, me dijo que le había preguntado por mí y le menciono lo de la carta, al parecer le pidió quedarse con el a esperarme por si necesitaba refuerzos, me comento que se puso bastante irritado y se marchó diciendo que no quería perder el tiempo con tonterías – sonrió al recordarlo.

-menudo idiota…– murmuro – veras capi, esa carta debió ser una carta de confesión de Haizaki para ti – decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, su paciencia estaba flaqueando gracias a ese tsundere aficionado a los pingüinos.

-Es lo que creo entender luego de lo que Akane-chan y tu me han dicho – reflexionó – lo que me inquieta saber es ¿Cómo sabes tu sobre todo eso de la carta? – la curiosidad le pudo.

-Lo descubrí un día en la biblioteca con esa carta – comento en tono alegre.

Mizukamiya lo miro con sorpresa, era obvio que Eiji sabia de los sentimientos del moreno, la pregunta era ¿desde cuándo?

-¿desde cuándo sabes sobre los sentimientos de Haizaki? – cuestionó.

-mmm veamos… comencé a sospecharlo después de nuestro partido contra Raimon pero hice que lo admitiera luego de la final – exclamo con orgullo, Seiryuu tenía una idea de cómo lo había logrado, pobre Haizaki.

-y sobre mis…

-debo decir que tu lograste confundirme – le interrumpió sabiendo lo que el otro iba a preguntar – de ti sospechaba desde que comenzamos las convivencias de equipo, pero luego me despistaste cuando Haizaki se fue, no parecías más afectado de lo que deberías, y cuando regreso comenzaste a juntarte con Akane-san por lo que me supuse te interesaba. – finalizó.

-ya veo, eres bastante observador – dijo sonriéndole.

-ella no te gusta ¿o si capitán? – todavía dudaba un poco.

-no, es una buena amiga – respondió con tranquilidad, aunque recordó lo que ella le había dicho, al parecer sin querer, y se sonrojo un poco.

-ah, bien – suspiro aliviado – entonces volviendo al punto, ¿aceptaras a Haizaki? – pregunto sin nada de cautela, de nueva cuenta el peliazul desvió la mirada.

-es complicado ¿sabes? – Eiji le miro interrogante.

Mizukamiya entonces le contó.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería ya era bastante tarde, ambos se despidieron y cada quien tomo su camino. Eiji pensaba en todo lo que el capitán le contó, sobre todo pensaba que si los dos no fueran tan idiotas quizás el futuro cercano no se vería tan negro para ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡chan, chan, chan! O.O

He reaparecido xD y realmente estoy muy apenada, tardé mucho en actualizar.

La razón es que estaba en exámenes parciales en la universidad y me dejaron K.O, hacia mucho no me sentía tan agotada.

El capítulo en sí mismo sufrió modificaciones ya que no me terminaba de convencer y ese es el segundo motivo por el que actualizo hasta hoy U(^w^)

De verdad ¡mil disculpas por haber tardado!

El siguiente capitulo ya esta en proceso por lo que espero publicarlo a más tardar el domingo, si todo sale bien :3

Y bueno, no tengo mas que daros las gracias si han llegado hasta aquí y no leemos pronto :D

Bye, bye~


	3. Invirtiendo Roles

No he muerto, la universidad me secuestró :'v

Pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Invirtiendo Roles

.

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana bastante normal en Seshio Gakuen, los estudiantes andaban aquí y allá mientras las clases daban inicio, cerca de los casilleros de tercer año se encontraba el demonio del campo, Haizaki Ryohei, quien sostenía un balón mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Un grupo de chicos que pasaba por el pasillo se acercó al verle.

-¡yo, Haizaki! – saludo el pelirrojo del equipo con su sonrisita habitual.

-Buenos días~ – le siguió un chico bajito de cabello plateado, Saotome Seiya

-Hola, Haizaki – hablo el último de los tres, un chico de cabello morado, Orio Fuyuki

-sí, buenos días…– el moreno respondió indiferente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto Orio curioso de verlo cerca de los casilleros de tercero.

-… – Haizaki no respondió, al menos no de inmediato, estaba sopesando si debía o no preguntar a los recién llegados por el capitán. Supuso que alguno tendría que haberlo visto, no perdía nada por intentar.

-¿han visto al capitán? – habló finalmente, dirigiéndose a los tres. Eiji le miro más atento, no se esperaba que Haizaki quisiera confrontar al capitán a primera hora de la mañana, en verdad le estaba poniendo empeño, era admirable de su parte… luego recordó el hecho de que si no hubiera cambiado la carta de amor por otra mal escrita en forma de reto no estaría en esa situación y el capitán podría estar feliz; por ello decidido que debía castigarle un poco. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-si él… -

-está en camino – interrumpió el pelirrojo al pequeño Saotome – últimamente hay más chicas queriendo confesársele, fue abordado por varias en las escaleras – ver la cara de Haizaki contener su irritación solo aumentaba sus ganas de seguir molestándole – Aunque quizás me equivoque y no suba pronto – concluyó con la mano en el mentón, como si hubiese hecho un profundo análisis de la situación del capitán.

Haizaki no estaba seguro de si el pelo pincho quería provocarlo o si estaba diciendo la verdad, le miro con desconfianza esperando que alguno de los otros desmintiera las palabras dichas por el más alto, en cambio vio como los otros dos asentían a lo dicho por Sasotsuka, eso solo aumento su molestia.

-¿es importante? – continuo hablando, ignorando por completo la cara de molestia del moreno – si quieres puedes dejarle el recado con nosotros –

-lo esperaré – sentencio con seriedad el de cabello largo, no caería en el juego de su compañero de equipo.

Eiji sonrió de forma vacilona, iba a contra atacar de nuevo cuando oyó unos pasos detrás, el grupo se volteo para ver llegar a su capitán con los brazos cargados de regalos y cartas, todo en colores pastel, se veía bastante apenado, quizás por el exceso de atención que recibía constantemente de parte de las chicas.

-¡ah, chicos! – saludo el recién llegado– siento la tardanza, es que… - calló de repente al percatarse de quien estaba con sus compañeros de clase - Haizaki… Buenos días – le saludo, recobrando la compostura.

-¡capitán! – le llamo Saotome – Haizaki te estaba esperando, al parecer es importante~ – le informo de manera inocente, Seiryuu volvió a mirar al moreno, ahí se dio cuenta de lo que el susodicho traía en sus manos.

-¿a-ah si? Dime Haizaki, ¿Qué es lo que…? - no pudo acabar su frase.

Haizaki se había limitado a mirarle, más bien miraba lo que el peliazul cargaba en sus brazos, su paciencia estaba llegando a su limite gracias a todos esos paquetes y envoltorios de colores y eso no era algo bueno. No le dejo terminar de hablar pues empezó a caminar hacia el acortando la distancia, como acto reflejo el peliazul retrocedió hasta chocar con los casilleros, Haizaki se le planto de frente.

-supongo que te cabe uno más – susurró solo para ambos.

-¿a qué te ref…? – de nuevo no pudo terminar de hablar pues el moreno le colocó el balón de forma brusca sobre el montón de paquetes, Mizukamiya trato de sujetar todo como pudo mientras el moreno se daba la vuelta yéndose del lugar.

Los chicos observaron la escena confundidos, salvo Eiji, los otros no sabían lo que había pasado ayer, por ello el pelirrojo se acercó a darle una mano a su capitán.

-je~ se veía bastante irritado – le comento "casual" mientras ayudaba al otro con algunos de los paquetes.

-al parecer sigue molesto… – contesto el peliazul sin darse cuenta de que los otros dos se había acercado también.

-capitán ¿acaso se pelearon? – pregunto Orio y Sotome asintió tras la pregunta.

-No, bueno, no realmente – contesto el aludido con una risita nerviosa – solo tenemos una conversación pendiente – no iba a entrar en detalles, recordarlo lo hacía ponerse más nervioso aún.

En ese momento la campana sonó anunciando el pronto inicio de las clases por lo cual Mizukamiya se apresuro a meter todo lo que traía en su casillero y se encamino con los demás a sus respectivos salones, sería una larga jornada de clases.

.

.

.

Había pasado la segunda hora y seria una mentira decir que estaba prestando atención, lo único que tenia en la cabeza era la oportunidad de hablar con el capitán que, de nuevo, desperdició. Akane le había dejado el balón que quitó prestado de Seiryuu para que, si este no quería hablar tuviese la excusa de que debía devolverle algo, lastima que sus celos e irritación se hicieron presentes antes de encontrarlo. Aunque si era objetivo consigo mismo el irse había sido la mejor opción, ya había montado una escena de celos el día anterior como para volver a hacerlo en la mañana de ese día y frente a los demás, ni hablar.

La tercera hora estaba comenzando, ni siquiera lo había notado. Una idea se le cruzo por la mente y sin pensárselo mucho se dispuso a llevarla a cabo. Levantándose de su asiento se acerco al profesor quien escribía en la pizarra.

-Sensei – le llamó – necesito ir al baño, ¿puedo? – el aludido volteo a verlo dejando su actividad.

-¿oh? Claro, déjeme darle un pase – dicho esto el hombre saco del escritorio un pase y se lo entrego al moreno quien agradeció con una leve reverencia y salió del salón.

Una vez fuera en lugar de ir al baño se dirigió a una de las aulas de tercer año, allí se escabullo con sigilo y se asomó por una de las ventanas. Recorrió el salón con la mirada, había varios miembros del club de futbol y cerca de ellos dio con quien estaba buscando, se veía muy concentrado en su libreta, dio un vistazo rápido al pizarrón y aparentemente estaban en clase de matemáticas, volteo de nuevo hacia Mizukamiya que ahora miraba hacia el pizarrón y a su cuaderno, quizás comparando resultados. Pudo haber seguido observándolo de no ser porque este se giro de repente hacia el ventanal, Haizaki se oculto a toda prisa, lo que menos quería era ser descubierto.

Espero un momento antes de volver a asomarse, ya recuperado del susto, vio que el peliazul estaba de nuevo concentrado en su libreta, entonces decidió que ya era momento de regresar a su propia clase y con el mismo sigilo con el cual llegó, se marchó.

En el salon de tercero cierto pelirrojo veía hacia las ventanas del pasillo con una sonrisita maliciosa

-"vaya Haizaki, quien diría que tenías ese lado"-

Mientras, el capitán veía de reojo al mismo lugar, al cerciorarse de que ya no había nadie soltó un leve suspiro, la situación le resultaba bastante irónica ya que en el pasado él había hecho algo similar para con el moreno, solo que el nunca supo de su vigilancia constante, quizás por su experiencia como acosador es que se había percatado de que estaba siendo observado.

-"¿Qué ha sido eso, Haizaki?"- pensó antes de volver a centrarse en la clase.

.

.

.

Había llegado la hora de almuerzo, últimamente compartía ese tiempo con el resto del equipo, pero ese día quería estar solo, ya los vería durante la practica de ese día. Por el momento quería pensar la manera de abordar el tema con el capitán sin que terceras personas estuviesen rondando, se le ocurrían pocas ideas si era sincero. Mientras meditaba que hacer llego al sitio en donde solía pasar el receso antes de hacerse amigo de todos los del equipo, más se detuvo al notar que ya había alguien sentado en la banca, se escondió tras el árbol más cercano y atento se dedicó a observar.

Mizukamiya se hallaba sentado, pero no parecía estar comiendo, tan solo estaba ahí, pensativo, lo oyó suspirar y mirar su teléfono ¿Qué demonios hacia allí?.

Bien, ¿quería una oportunidad? Ahí la tenía así que sin pensarlo demasiado, de nuevo, salió de su escondite y con paso firme se acerco a la banca, dejándose caer al lado del peliazul quien le miro primero con sorpresa para luego sonreírle de manera nerviosa.

-Hola, capitán – le comentó una vez se instaló -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿no? – contraataco, no iba a decirle que se estaba escondiendo de él.

Haizaki simplemente se encogió de hombros, el peliazul volteo y se fijo que el moreno traía consigo uno de esos panes dulces poco nutritivos para comer.

-Veo que sigues con tus malos hábitos – dijo a modo de reproche, el moreno solo se rio.

El silencio reino durante unos instantes, contrario a lo que ambos creían no se sentían incomodos, por fin tenían la oportunidad de hablar sobre el día anterior sin ser molestados, Haizaki sabia por dónde debía comenzar.

-Hablé con Akane – soltó sin más.

-Espero que te hayas disculpado apropiadamente con ella – respondió con cierto tono de regaño.

-si, si, lo hice – quería zanjar esa parte – de lo contrario no habría traído tu balón hoy –

-Tienes razón – comento con una sonrisa liviana – me alegra que hayan arreglado las cosas – luego añadió –no sabía que Akane-chan practicara fútbol, deberíamos invitarla a jugar con nosotros en alguna ocasión –

A Haizaki le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, había omitido voluntariamente el hecho de que casi le aplana la cara con un solo tiro.

-Quizás algún día… – ni hablar, no dejaría un balón cerca de esa niña, podría convertirse en un arma letal.

-y bueno yo… también debo disculparme contigo – el peliazul le miro atento, sin interrumpirle – por el escándalo y… haberte tirado al suelo –

Mizukamiya proceso las palabras del otro, se dio cuenta que en ningún momento menciono lo del beso robado, se estaba debatiendo sobre si sacar el tema o dejarlo estar, pero se dio cuenta que ahora era Haizaki quien le miraba atento esperando su respuesta, de nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa aceptada – le dijo sonriendo, quizás lo mejor era contarle sobre _**eso **_tal como Eiji le aconsejó – Sabes, hay algo que me gustaría decirte – fue interrumpido.

-Déjame hablar primero – le interrumpió – lo que paso ayer ¿fue desagradable para ti? – Seiryuu lo miro sin entender a que se refería, entonces el moreno señalo sus propios labios. El pulso del peliazul se disparó de solo recordarlo.

-B-bueno, diría más bien que me sorprendió…– contesto mientras desviaba su rostro al lado contrario, un leve sonrojo había hecho acto de presencia en él, Haizaki prosiguió.

-Y yo ¿te desagrado? – su voz sonaba determinada.

-Sabes que no – contesto con extrañeza. "Me agradas mucho"

-¿Ya tienes novia? – sabia que no, pero quería cerciorarse.

-¿Qué? ¡por supuesto que no! – ¿de qué iba todo eso? "quisiera que fueras tú, pero…"

Haizaki suspiro, lo que estaba a punto de decir quizás tendría que haberlo preguntado desde un principio, o quizás no era necesario, pero de todos modos quería comprobar que no había pasado estúpidamente por alto _ese_ detalle.

-¿Tu… t-te van los chicos? – se sonrojo más por la vergüenza que por la molestia, jamás se figuro tener que hacer semejante interrogante a alguien.

-¿eh? Yo… ¡¿A-a que viene eso?! – Mizukamiya se sonrojo más al contestar dicha pregunta, no sabía cómo responder a eso sin avergonzar al otro ni ponerse en evidencia. "realmente no me van los chicos, solo tú"

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, Mizukamiya ya adivinaba lo que Haizaki estaba tratando de hacer, pero era imprescindible que primero supiera su situación. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que pasaría.

– tu me gus… -

-Me iré a una preparatoria internado… a Kioto – pronunció al mismo tiempo que el moreno.

-¿Q-que? – sus palabras salieron al momento que proceso lo que el otro acababa de decir – ¿estás de broma no? – debió haber oído mal.

-No… no es una broma – "ojalá lo fuera"

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Mizukamiya se dio cuenta solo entonces de que había interrumpido la confesión del moreno y se estaba sintiendo culpable por ello, iba a decir algo pero se quedó estático, Haizaki se estaba riendo.

-¿E-estas bien? – de todas las posibles reacciones esta era la menos esperada.

Haizaki seguía riendo mientras se tapaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-oi, Haizaki ¿Qué te ocurre? – le sujeto de los hombros, se estaba preocupando en verdad.

-Suéltame – alejo las manos del peliazul de un manotazo y le miro por fin a los ojos.

-Yo solo… - no pudo decir nada, la mirada que Haizaki le lanzaba, llena de decepción e ira no lo hicieron sentir mejor.

-En realidad no importa ¿no? – Seiryuu le miró intrigado por sus palabras – no importa lo que diga o haga tu igual vas a largarte de aquí –

-No es como si quisiera hacerlo… - lo dijo en voz baja, pero aun así el otro pudo escucharlo.

-Pero lo harás, eso no cambia las cosas –

-Si al menos me dejaras explicarte por qué… - fue cortado de manera tajante.

-No es necesario, no, en realidad no me importa, haz lo que quieras – sus palabras salieron con amargura. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse no sin antes añadir – ah y lo que te dije antes, olvídalo, fue una estupidez creer que tu… que yo… ya no importa –

-¡Haizaki! – le sujeto del brazo para evitar que se marchará, quería decir muchas cosas.

-¡oi, chicos! ¡vengan, los encontré! – se sobresaltaron al oír eso. Por instinto ambos voltearon al recién llegado quien les sonrió y se acercó.

-debieron decirnos que comeríamos acá, ¡los hemos estado buscando! – Saotome les reprochaba mientras se acercaba a la banca, pero se abstuvo de hablar ya que noto la extraña situación de los otros dos.

Los demás miembros del equipo llegaron justo en ese momento, Eiji miro a ambos y noto algo extraño, Shiratori también se percató de que habían llegado en un mal momento.

-¿Oigan, que ocurre? – Orio pregunto extrañado al ver que nadie decía nada.

Haizaki que hasta ese momento seguía siendo sujetado por el peliazul, de manera brusca se soltó.

-Puedes irte al demonio, no podría importarme menos – dio media vuelta y se marchó del sitio. Sus palabras sonaron llenas de rencor, pero en el fondo Mizukamiya percibió decepción y tristeza.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, ninguno de los recién llegados sabía que hacer o decir.

-¿capitán… que ocurre? – Orio fue de nuevo el primero en hablar.

Seiryuu se mordió el labio inferior, nada estaba saliendo como lo hubiera querido, dio un vistazo al resto quienes lucían bastante desconcertados lo cual era normal luego presenciar tal escena. Por el momento debía darles una explicación, pero ¿Qué podía decir? Volvió a apartar la mirada, intentando pensar.

Sasotsuka observaba el panorama que quedo luego de la huida de Haizaki, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estrellar su frente contra la palma de su mano. Ese par de idiotas no hacían mas que correr en círculos complicándolo todo.

-¡V-vamos a comer! Así nos podrás contarnos lo que paso – Saotome trato de aligerar el ambiente, notando como el capitán evitaba la mirada de los demás.

-Lo siento, hoy no tengo ganas – se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección opuesta hacia donde Haizaki se había ido. Finalmente opto por no decir nada.

-Mizukamiya, ¿estás bien? – la voz de Shiratori le frenó.

-No se preocupen – fue todo lo que pudo responder dando una sonrisa falsa y retomando su andar.

El resto entendió que lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellos no les concernía y lo que quedaba de la hora se dedicaron a comer y a discutir, decidiendo no intervenir en el asunto, pero que estarían para ellos en cualquier momento, como el equipo que eran.

.

.

.

La hora del entrenamiento había llegado, se podía notar algo de tensión en el ambiente, pero tal y como habían acordado ese mediodía ninguno cuestiono nada, Mizukamiya agradeció internamente el gesto de sus amigos y se esforzó al máximo por no mostrarse demasiado afectado, no quería preocuparlos de más. Haizaki en cambio se había saltado la practica ese día, era de esperarse.

Eiji en cambio estaba inconforme quizás por ser el único enterado de la situación de esos dos. Quería hablar con el capitán de lo sucedido pero no podía hacerlo con el resto del equipo cerca, esperar a la salida era lo mejor.

Cuando la practica acabo se dio cuenta de la ausencia del peliazul en los vestidores.

-Oye, Shiratori – el aludido volteo a verle - ¿A dónde fue el capitán? –

-ah, se fue antes – respondió en tono neutro.

-je~ ya veo – "el muy cobarde se escapó"

Eiji salió de los vestidores, mañana se encargaría de interrogar al capitán, no escaparía de él.

.

.

.

La mañana no había pintado bien para Mizukamiya. Estuvo esperando por Haizaki en la entrada del instituto, pero este hizo caso omiso a sus intentos de hablar, lo ignoro por completo. Trato de aparentar normalidad ante sus compañeros, pero la realidad es que se sentía peor que ayer.

Durante el almuerzo y la practica no fue la excepción, aunque Haizaki se había presentado se dedicó únicamente a tirar a la portería, cuando finalizo el entrenamiento no lo vio en los vestidores por lo que tristemente supuso ya se había ido.

Se estaba cambiando aun cuando Eiji lo intercepto.

-Capitán – le llamó – me gustaría hablar contigo un momento – trató de ser lo más persuasivo posible.

-claro, dime ¿Qué necesitas? – de nuevo esa sonrisa falsa, Sasotsuka empezaba a estar harto. Comprobó primero que los vestidores ya estaban vacíos para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué demonios paso ayer entre tu y Haizaki? – no quiso andarse con chiquitas. Mizukamiya se sobresaltó, después agacho la cabeza. El pelirrojo se sentó en la banca frente a él.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo, además creo que te vendría bien hablar con alguien que sepa sobre la situación de ambos – finalizo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

-Lo sé… te lo agradezco – le miró finalmente – ayer me cruce con Haizaki, más bien el me encontró, me decidí por contarle sobre el internado, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría y bueno, el comenzó a hablarme sobre… tu sabes – Eiji le escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirle.

Una vez el peliazul termino su relato, Sasotsuka se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con semblante reflexivo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga cap? Era de esperarse – Una flecha invisible se clavo en el pecho del capitán – es evidente que no quiera verte ni en pintura – otra más – le rompiste el corazón – eso último lo dijo en tono dramático, sumo otra flecha invisible – y ni siquiera le dejaste confesarse de manera apropiada – ok, eso fue un golpe directo.

-Eiji… - pese a la negativa conversación una gota resbalo por su cabeza – no me estas ayudando – comento con algo de incomodidad.

-Autocompadecerte no es tu estilo – le sonrió – ¡debes actuar como el hombre que eres! – exclamó con el puño al aire.

-quizá esto sea lo mejor por el momento –

-¿eh? – creyó estar oyendo mal.

-No voy a forzar a Haizaki a hablarme si no quiere – Eiji podía percibir la tristeza oculta en esas palabras, sin duda lo estaba pasando mal, quizá mucho más que Haizaki, pero no quería que las cosas se quedaran así.

-capitán eso no es a lo que me ref… -

-Se a lo que te refieres – no lo dejó terminar – pero ahora yo tampoco quiero hablar con él, al menos de momento. – el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tenia que ser una jodida broma.

-Entiendo que esté molesto conmigo, pero el no me dio oportunidad de explicarme – ahí tenia un punto, Eiji no pudo refutarlo – si voy a ser ignorado por él cada vez que intente acercarme solo empeorare las cosas, ya preocupé bastante a los chicos, no quiero que esto vaya a afectar a todo el equipo –

-Capitán… - ahí estaba ese lado suyo, el pelirrojo sin duda no dejaría de sorprenderse, el peliazul siempre anteponía al equipo aun en esta situación en donde claramente distaba de estar bien. Era tanto noble como terco, no sabía por cual decantarse.

Sasotsuka decidió entonces que estaba presionando del lado equivocado, si lo pensaba con calma Mizukamiya la había pasado mal tiempo atrás por el moreno y ni él ni los demás se dieron cuenta, así que esta vez no dudaría en ayudarle.

-Creo que me deje llevar demasiado – vio como Seiryuu soltaba una risita mientras se frotaba los ojos, maldita sea ¿acaso estaba…? – por favor, no le cuentes a los demás, el lunes vendré como siempre – esta vez la sonrisa del peliazul era más sincera.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cap, si quieres evitar a Haizaki entonces te ayudare hasta que las cosas se normalicen – era lo menos que podía hacer "al menos hasta que pueda hacer que hablen como se debe".

-Gracias Eiji, pero no creo que sea necesario – rio un poco – el ya me evita de todos modos – Mizukamiya se levanto para terminar de arreglar sus cosas e irse.

El pelirrojo pensó que el único modo de arreglar esa situación era haciendo que Haizaki le buscase para hablar, pero eso no pasaría a menos que le hiciera ver el daño que le estaba haciendo, entendía que el moreno la estuviera pasando mal, pero indirectamente se lo había buscado al no dejar al otro explicarse, si de verdad le quería tendría que hacer a un lado su orgullo, el capitán siempre estaba dispuesto a todo por él, ahora quería comprobar si era reciproco, sino el llamado demonio del campo no se merecía a alguien como Seiryuu.

.

.

.

El fin de semana sin duda le había servido para poner en orden sus ideas. La tristeza no había mermado en absoluto pero ya podía actuar con más normalidad. Camino a casa Eiji le había contado sobre lo que sus amigos decidieron hacer al respecto y no pudo sentirse mas aliviado y conmovido. Eso influyo a que estuviese tan determinado.

Quería afrontar la semana de la manera más positiva posible.

.

.

_Lunes_

El día transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad, no había buscado a Haizaki y tampoco se había topado con él, aunque sabia por boca de sus amigos que se encontraba bien.

Fue después del mediodía que paso por el baño antes de ir a clases, se estaba lavando las manos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sorprendido Haizaki, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Ho-ho… - de manera rápida el moreno ingreso a uno de los cubículos cerrando de un portazo -…la – Mizukamiya suspiró, termino lo que estaba haciendo y salió del lugar.

Dentro del baño Haizaki trataba de calmar su pulso acelerado.

No volvieron a cruzarse hasta el entrenamiento, aunque tampoco se dirigieron la palabra.

.

.

_Martes_

Seiryuu se dirigía con sus compañeros a almorzar al patio cuando por una de las ventanas visualizo a cierto peligris el cual estaba solo debajo de un árbol, los demás también se detuvieron a observar.

-¿deberíamos ir? – cuestiono con cautela el pelimorado, sabía que esos dos aun no se hablaban pero ellos no podían intervenir por su cuenta.

-Seria bueno que lo hicieran – la voz calma del capitán les hizo voltear – es parte del equipo, no vamos a dejarlo de lado de nuevo – las caras del resto se iluminaron, para ellos era una buena señal.

-¡Vamos! – animó Saotome y los demás asintieron comenzando a caminar pero al notar que el peliazul seguía viendo por la ventana se detuvieron.

-Hey cap, acabo de recordar que necesito tu ayuda – la rápida acción del pelirrojo hizo centrar la atención de los demás en él.

-¿eh? ¿Qué ocurre? – le miro intrigado.

-Verás… aun no he terminado mi tarea de Gramática – una gotita rodo por la sien de todos los ahí presentes, no era secreto para nadie que el pelopincho no era muy bueno en esa materia.

-Así que si pudieras ayudarme con eso…por favor – Mizukamiya sonrió, los demás lo imitaron, había cosas que no cambiaban.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré – respondió finalmente.

-¡Genial! Lo siento chicos, me lo llevaré por hoy – se disculpó con los demás los cuales solo negaron con diversión.

-¡Asegúrate de hacer tus deberes la próxima vez! –

-Nos vemos luego entonces –

Sin más siguieron su camino.

-Oye… gracias por eso – comento el peliazul cuando el otro se le acerco de nuevo, ambos veían ahora por la ventana.

-Nah, no es nada – le miro de reojo – aunque… - la mirada que tenia en su cara le indico que el otro no estaba fingiendo.

-¿es enserio? – Seiryuu casi se va de espaldas - ¡Creí que te estabas esforzando más en la materia! –

-¡y así es! Solo que ayer hubo un programa muy bueno en la tv y bueno… olvide los deberes – no parecía arrepentido en absoluto, Mizukamiya se rindió a la evidencia y suspiro.

-Bien, andando, tenemos trabajo que hacer – dio un último vistazo al jardín, los chicos ya habían llegado a donde estaba Haizaki y parecían bastante animados, incluso el moreno. Se aparto de la ventana y siguieron su camino.

Desde abajo Haizaki miraba hacia la ventana, los demás lo notaron pero al voltear no vieron a nadie ahí.

-¿Qué estas mirando? ¿hay algo ahí? – cuestiono el portero del equipo.

-No, nada… - aparto la vista y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación.

.

.

_Miércoles_

Hasta el momento las cosas iban mejorando bastante y eso le daba ánimos, particularmente ese día en donde tendrían una reunión de grupo en la cafetería de siempre.

La campana recién había sonado y los alumnos recogían sus cosas para retirarse, les comentó a los chicos con quienes compartía salón que tenía que pasar antes por la biblioteca devolviendo unos libros por lo cual les pidió adelantarse, Sasotsuka se ofreció a acompañarlo y así todos salieron del salón.

Ni bien a medio camino vieron a un grupo de chicas de primer año aproximarse hacia ellos, como ya era costumbre el resto dejó todo en las manos del capitán y huyeron en dirección opuesta, salvo Eiji quien se había ofrecido a acompañar a Mizukamiya.

Cabe destacar que a ninguno de ellos les molestaba en realidad el que las chicas se les acercasen de ese modo, salvo que fueran de primero. Las chicas de primer año eran las más ruidosas y efusivas así que dejarle todo al capitán se convirtió en un hábito desde que notaron que era el más capaz para lidiar con ellas.

Eiji al ver la horda pero no poder escapar de ella como los demás se refugió en el primer salón que creyó vacío no muy lejos de ahí y no sin antes soltar un -¡Buena suerte cap! – Mizukamiya al verse abandonado cobardemente, otra vez, no tuvo más opción que apaciguar a las chicas.

El pelirrojo observaba todo de manera discreta desde su escondite hasta que una voz le llamó la atención.

-oye, tu ¿Qué haces aquí? – volteo un momento antes de volver a lo suyo.

-¡Me escondo! – respondió contento sin mirarle.

-¿ah? ¿de que rayos te estas escondiendo? –

-de eso – señalo hacia el lugar en donde el capitán aun estaba hablando con las chicas.

Haizaki se asomó también, y su reacción al ver lo que se le indico no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo quien se dijo que era momento de ejecutar su plan maestro.

-¿te molesta que lo rodeen? – pregunto de forma casual sin dejar de verle de reojo.

-¿ah? ¿Por qué debería importarme eso? – aunque su cara decía lo contrario.

-tienes razón – Haizaki lo miro con algo de sorpresa – quiero decir, lo mandaste a paseo hace una semana sin darle tiempo a decir nada – se giró de nuevo, quería comprobar su reacción.

-¡Tu! ¿Cómo es que…? ¡¿Por qué te lo contó a ti?! – le replico sintiéndose expuesto.

-¡soy su confidente! – contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – al igual que tu consejero –

-Estas demente – fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿no piensas que ya es tiempo de que hables con el? Podrías hacerlo ahora – dijo obviando el comentario del moreno.

-¿Por qué tendría que ir yo ha hablarle? Fue el quien me rechazo y salió con toda esa basura de irse – espetó.

-Eso no cuenta como rechazo – le corrigió – estoy seguro que si hablas con el de manera pacífica… -

-Escucha, no tengo nada que decirle a ese idiota egoísta, no me importa en absoluto – se cruzó de brazos, su enfado iba en aumento y ya no cuidaba sus palabras.

-¿ah no? Entonces ¿Por qué estas celoso de verlo cerca de esas chicas? – le pincho un poco más.

-¡yo no estoy celoso! Estas diciendo tonterías – se defendió – la única forma en la que me pensaría en hablarle seria después de recibir una disculpa de su parte – finalizó.

-Lo dices como si te hubiera hecho algo malo – bien, quizás el plan no estaba yendo bien, diría que incluso estaba empezando a enfadarse con cada idiotez que el otro decía.

Justo cuando el moreno iba a refutar, otra voz resonó en el salón.

-Sasotsuka – llamó el peliazul, omitiendo voluntariamente la presencia del otro – me adelantare a la biblioteca, te veré con los demás en la cafetería – sin añadir nada ni esperar su respuesta se marchó.

Eiji no se dio cuenta en que momento llego ni estaba seguro de cuanto había escuchado, aunque no necesitaba ser un genio, por su reacción significaba que llego justo en la peor parte. Se froto la sien y luego vio al moreno, este seguía mirando a la puerta, no se contuvo mas y le dio un sonoro coscorrón.

-¡auch! – se quejó - ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –

-Escúchame bien ingrato – su semblante serio hizo que Haizaki se callase – ¿te crees que eres el único que la esta pasando mal? ¡pues te equivocas! El capitán la lleva peor que tú – hizo una pausa para coger aire – no puedo creerme que después de que te apoyó cuando decidiste irte a Raimon, cuando fuiste al mundial y que al volver te recibió con los brazos abiertos te atrevas a llamarlo egoísta – cogió más aire – pero no solo eso, lo que realmente me está molestando es que sea ÉL quien se esté esforzando de nuevo por TÚ culpa, desestimando lo que pasó y el como se siente todo para no incordiar al equipo ni a ti ¡mientras tú te comportas como un cabeza hueca que solo piensa en sí mismo! ¡así hay un egoísta aquí, ese no es el cap!–

-… -

-¿ahora no dices nada? – Haizaki desvió la mirada

-Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de escucharlo, en cambio has estado ignorándolo y aun así esperas que sea el quien se disculpe – al ver que el otro no articulaba palabra pensó un momento, la razón principal del problema fue que el capitán le contó a medias sobre el internado, quizás no debía, pero si con eso lograba terminar de convencerle hablaría solo un poquito mas de lo que debía.

-El internado – al oír esas palabras Haizaki volteo hacia el – fue decisión de sus padres; originalmente querían que fuera con ellos al extranjero, pero el capi los convenció de que podía arreglárselas solo, aunque no resulto como esperaba.

-Yo no… -

-Lo sabrías si te hubieras dignado a escucharle – se anticipó a sus palabras – así que mas te vale ir allá, disculparte con él, escucharlo y plantarle uno de esos que le diste la semana pasada – enumero cada cosa con una gran sonrisa. Haizaki comenzaba a preguntarse si era normal tanto cambio de humor.

-Aun así, aparte de disculparme y escuchar su versión no puedo hacer más – reflexiono – esta claro que no le intereso – de nueva cuenta quiso golpearse la frente, o mejor aún, golpear a Haizaki otra vez.

-Haizaki – el aludido le miró – ha estado loco por ti desde antes que te fueras a Raimon – si eso no le decía nada ya podía darlo como caso perdido.

Le miro de forma incrédula.

-¿entonces el…? –

-oh si – señalo lo obvio.

-Soy un idiota – fue todo lo que el moreno pudo decir.

-¡Eureka! – exclamó el pelirrojo con alegría, al fin había sido iluminado.

-Tengo que hablar con él – se apresuró a salir.

-Si… suerte con eso – le comentó de manera vacilona – por la forma en que se fue dudo que el quiera hablar contigo ahora –.

-de todos modos, lo voy a intentar, no me rendiré tan fácil – "más ahora que se todo eso ".

Sin duda su aspecto había cambiado a uno mas determinado. Sasotsuka sonrió para si mismo, que gran trabajo había hecho.

~Mientras tanto en la biblioteca~

Un peliazul estaba recargado en la estantería de un solitario pasillo, cuando fue a sacar al pelirrojo de su escondite no se imagino encontrarlo en plena conversación con Haizaki ni mucho menos oír todo lo que el moreno le dijo.

Estaba muy enfadado, todo el buen ánimo que había logrado juntar esos días fue reemplazado por el enojo.

-"Si tanto quiere que no me le acerque, por mi bien, ya me canse de sus tonterías" -.

Cuando todos se reunieron en la cafetería notaron un cambio brusco en la actitud de Haizaki y el capitán, mientras el primero buscaba cruzar miradas el segundo lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando salieron del local.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar esta vez.

.

.

_Jueves_

Pese a que Mizukamiya actuaba como siempre fue imposible no notar como evitaba a Haizaki, los papeles se habían invertido y era algo curioso de ver. De cierta forma les evocaba el recuerdo de cuando el delantero se saltaba los entrenamientos y el capitán junto con otros de sus compañeros hacían todo lo posible por interceptarlo y llevarlo. Claro que la situación no era comparable.

Ese día Haizaki recibió otra dosis de su propia medicina.

Y no le gusto.

.

.

_Viernes_

Dos días, tan solo dos días habían pasado y se estaba desesperando. Quería, no, necesitaba hablar con él, pero apenas y lo miraba.

Reconocía que se lo tenia bien merecido, sin embargo, no se echaría para atrás, no otra vez. Que el día terminara justo como el anterior solo hizo aumentar su ansiedad, tenía pocas opciones, pero entre todas ellas había solo una que podía dar resultados. Cogió su teléfono y marco.

-¿Hola? –

-Necesito tu ayuda –

Al otro lado de la línea un pelirrojo sonrió. Ya tenia un plan de ataque en mente.

.

.

El sábado por la tarde Seiryuu recibió una llamada de Sasotsuka mientras hacia los deberes.

-¡Hola cap! ¿Cómo estás? – sonaba extrañamente feliz.

-Bien supongo – contestó – ¿necesita ayuda con algo? –

-a decir verdad, si y no –

-¿Eh? – como ya era costumbre una gota resbalo por su cabeza.

-veras cap, quiero proponerte algo – Mizukamiya escucho atentamente.

A las 11 de la mañana del día siguiente se hallaba esperando a su perezoso compañero, que ya llegaba tarde, frente a la estación de tren.

Habían quedado para ir al parque de atracciones.

.

.

Estuvo paseando con Eiji por todo el lugar al menos un buen par de horas, en todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo le hizo montarse a casi todos los juegos y como no, comprar en los puestos de comida, en ese momento se encontraba comiendo helado sentado en una de las tantas bancas disponibles en dicho lugar.

-Al final el día ha estado bastante bien – comentó mientras contemplaba su helado – habría sido genial traer al resto del equipo como aquella ocasión – el pelirrojo se le quedo viendo un momento y después asintió.

-quizá la próxima vez… hoy necesitabas despejarte – le miró de reojo

-Oye Eiji… gracias – dijo mirándole, le estaba sentando bien el haber salido.

-no ha sido nada capi, cualquiera del equipo habría hecho lo mismo, solo que esta vez me toco ser a mí el héroe por que se todos los detalles – habló en su usual tono despreocupado.

-je, supongo que si – vio como su acompañante comprobaba su móvil, saco el propio y miro la hora, ya era bastante tarde, ciertamente el día se había ido volando y quizás ya iba siendo momento de regresar – creo que deberíamos irnos, pronto va a atardecer – le hizo saber al otro quien levanto la mirada de su móvil y sin decir nada volvió a lo suyo.

-¡listo! – exclamó – cap, antes quiero que subamos a otro juego – el peliazul le miro con una gota resbalando por su sien ¿acaso no habían subido ya a todos?

-¡Iremos a esa! – señalo en dirección a la Noria, ciertamente no habían subido en ella por lo que Mizukamiya pensó ¿Por qué no?, iba a contestar cuando el pelirrojo tiro de el y en las prisas su helado pereció, vaya desperdicio aunque no le quedo tiempo de lamentarse puesto que ahora el otro lo estaba arrastrando hacia la fila.

Esperaron alrededor de 30 minutos para que llegara su turno, el atardecer estaba próximo por lo cual podrían verlo desde las alturas, suponía que ese era el plan de su compañero por lo que solo pudo sonreír, en verdad se estaba esforzando por animarle. Finalmente su turno llegó, la rueda se detuvo para subir a las demás personas, al ser el primero Mizukamiya entrego los boletos y se subió, se quedo de pie un momento mirando el ventanal, oyó los pasos de su amigo por lo que se apresuro a tomar asiento pero nada más voltear se encontró con alguien que no era el pelirrojo, la puerta de la cabina se cerró y comenzó a moverse despacio.

-Haizaki… - susurró, entonces se asomó por la ventana de la compuerta y vio a su amigo pelirrojo quien le hacía señas de despedida con la mano para luego darse la vuelta e irse. Al parecer había caído en su trampa.

Se sentó frente al moreno quien solo le miraba sin decir nada, se sentía incómodo.

-¿Eiji te pidió que vinieras verdad? – decidió hablar primero.

-tenemos que hablar – contesto sin más el moreno – y como últimamente te has dado a la tarea de evitarme tuve que tomar medidas – sentencio sin dejar de mirarle.

-Tu me mandaste al demonio – le corrigió, Haizaki se tensó al oírlo.

-Tsk… no hagas las cosas más difíciles – murmuro, enfurruñado.

-¿estas seguro de que fui yo quien complico todo hasta este punto? –le habría gustado sonar más calmado, pero la actitud de Haizaki no se la estaba poniendo fácil, las pullas le salían solas.

Haizaki en cambio se estaba llevando golpes verbales directo a su orgullo, tenia la esperanza de que Seiryuu lo recibiera con más tranquilidad, pero al parecer, y con justa razón, esta vez no seria el caso. Se lo merecía, si fuese él no se habría dignado en responder siquiera, así que haciendo uso de su autocontrol suspiró, no iba a empeorar las cosas por su estúpido mal genio.

-Ya lo sé, yo… lo siento, tengo los nervios de punta – optó por ser sincero.

-Al menos tu si sabias a lo que venias aquí, yo he sido traicionado – quiso bromear un poco para aligerar el ambiente, que el peligris estuviese allí significaba que al menos había reflexionado sobre su actitud y como estarían en esa cabina un buen rato, le daría la oportunidad de hablar.

-je, supongo que si – Se sintió internamente aliviado, había olvidado que con el capitán no necesitaba ocultar sentimientos como el hecho de estar nervioso.

-y bien ¿aun sigues molesto conmigo? – le interrogo, neutral.

-Sin duda estoy molesto, pero no contigo sino conmigo – quien lo escuchase en ese momento pensaría que había sido poseído por algo – debí escuchar lo que tenias que decirme en lugar de recriminarte y decir no me importaba saber – admitió.

-Eso está bien – por primera vez en la semana le sonrió – pero no has venido solo para decirme eso ¿no? –

-No, yo… en verdad lo siento – hizo una reverencia – entiendo perfectamente que hayas decidido ignorarme, me lo tengo merecido, pero si estas dispuesto quiero escuchar lo que querías decirme ese día –.

Mizukamiya lo escruto con la mirada, lucia determinado y no iba a negar que le resultaba muy atractivo. Quizás era la atmósfera del lugar o el simple hecho de sentirse feliz internamente por al fin poder solucionar el problema y más aun que sea el moreno quien decidiera enmendarse, pese a todo eso se sentia nervioso y quizá por ello comenzó a reír.

Suave al principio, pero luego más fuerte, Haizaki le miro un poco descolocado de si, ¿de qué se reía?

-¡O-oye! – le increpo.

-L-lo siento – apenas pudo articular – es solo que… me siento feliz de que estés aquí – una vez se tranquilizó pudo ver al otro a los ojos, Haizaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tales palabras.

-Idiota – murmuró

-en ese caso somos dos – ya no sonaba a la defensiva.

-¿vas a contarme o no? – quiso centrar el tema otra vez.

-claro – se acomodo en el asiento – veras, por motivos de trabajo mis padres van a mudarse a América, cuando me hablaron de ello les pedí que me dejasen quedarme en Japón, ir al extranjero sin duda es una gran oportunidad pero aquí esta todo lo que aprecio y que es importante para mí, mis padres fueron bastante comprensivos, la verdad siempre lo han sido – sonrió al pensar en ellos – estuvimos conversando sobre qué haría yo durante un tiempo y la única solución factible para ellos fue la del internado –

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué eligieron Kioto? – en verdad le intrigaba.

-Pues tienen varios amigos allí, si en algún momento tuviese algún problema tendría personas de confianza dispuestas a ayudarme –

-¿y aquí no? – cuestiono enfurruñado.

-por supuesto, pero una de esas personas es el encargado del internado así que no había mucho que hacer – sonrió con resignación.

-… - Haizaki no parecía querer decir algo.

-ahora que ya sabes los motivos ¿sigues odiándome? – cuestionó

-nunca te he odiado – de nuevo murmuró, "más bien lo contrario".

-me alegra oírlo, porque hay otra cosa más que quiero decirte – su tono cambió a uno lleno de seguridad.

-¿y eso es? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Te quiero – soltó sin pena.

-¡! – basta decir que se quedo sin palabras, su cara comenzó a arder.

-Lo estuve pensando mucho ¿sabes? En principio quería guardarme esto y tratar de olvidarte cuando estuviese lejos – el moreno le miro con un deje de molestia – pero Eiji me hizo reflexionar sobre eso y cambie de opinión – se levantó y se acercó a él, inclinándose hasta quedar cerca – si tú me volviera a cuestionar como aquel día el resultado sería diferente –

Haizaki lo miro directo a los ojos, su corazón estaba acelerado, sabia lo que el otro esperaba. Pese a lo vergonzoso que sería decidió complacerlo.

-¿Te agrado? –

-Me agradas mucho – no vacilo.

-¿T-te van los chicos? – ya sentía su cara arder.

-No realmente, solo tu – acorto un poco la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Ti-tienes novia? –

-No, pero me gustaría que fueses tu – un poco más cerca. Haizaki lo miro irritado, Mizukamiya solo rió.

-Tu me… tu me gustas… así que responde – volvió a centrarse, no sabe cómo, pero pudo decirlo de forma clara.

-Me gustas Ryohei – fue casi un susurro pues estaban ya muy cerca el uno del otro.

Era la primera ves que lo llamaba por su nombre, lo hizo sentir muy bien. Antes de siquiera poder decir algo el peliazul se encargo de acabar con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

Y se besaron.

Se besaron por todas las veces que desearon hacerlo pero tuvieron que contenerse, por todo lo que habían pasado esos días, porque tenían ganas de hacerlo… porque se querían.

Fue la mejor sensación que pudieron experimentar.

Haizaki le rodeo el cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo, él a horcadas sobre el peliazul, pero a ninguno le importo.

.

.

.

Una vez la vuelta se completo ambos bajaron en silencio, había anochecido por completo. Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, se conformaron con ir tomados de la mano y no pensar que en unos meses ya no podrían disfrutar de cosas así, aun tenían tiempo suficiente.

.

.

.

* * *

sigo viva xD

Hice algunas correcciones a este y el capitulo anterior pues releyéndolos me di cuenta de un par de errores de redacción, ¡mil disculpas!

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, como mencione al principio la universidad me secuestro :'v

Justo ahora tengo dos proyectos para fin de periodo, dos exposiciones y los exámenes finales cuando vuelva :D pero no podía estar en paz hasta haber actualizado el fic.

Bueno, este ha sido con diferencia el capitulo que mas he tardado en escribir, pero al mismo tiempo el que mas he disfrutado haciendo, tenia demasiadas ideas sobre como desarrollar las cosas que lo reescribí hasta que quede conforme, quizás me haya pasado con el drama xD pero era algo necesario.

xxEtsuko cariño! me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia, aqui esta finalmente el cap.

Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. :D

si lo desean pueden dejarme un review :3 me hace muy feliz saber que hay personitas a las que les ha gustado mi historia y espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción.

Creo que nos estamos acercando al final :c

pero aun quedan un par de cositas más por ver xD

pero no os entretengo mas :3

nos leemos pronto ^w^

Bye bye~


End file.
